Titan Hunters
by KestrelCrystal569
Summary: AU where the Winchesters live in the Shiganshina district. What happens to the young hunters when all hell breaks loose and titans invade as humanity is dealt a devastating blow?


**AN: This was something I put together a while ago but am only just now getting around to posting it *shrugs* it's not much but I thought you guys might like it. As far as i know it's only a one-shot and I have no clue how to make it otherwise.**

 **Sadly there will be no major appearances of the AoT characters in this. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

The Winchesters were a well known family in the Shiganshina district, being naturally good at titan hunting for generations and each one went into the survey corps and came back enough times to become veterans. One was out on a trip right now, John Winchester, a platoon leader. he wasn't the most loved leader due to his harsh treatment of his subordinates but he was an excellent commander and his orders were carried out without question.

"Commander Erwin!" John called pulling up beside the lead party on his horse.

"Yes, John?" Erwin called back.

"I've noticed that all the titans have been heading in the same direction as us, towards the Wall. I think it might mean something."

"Duly noted, John, thank you." Erwin dismissed quickly but not without heeding his observation. john was brilliant when it came to this kind of stuff and only a fool would ignore his advice. With that in mink Erwin urged his expedition on towards home.

* * *

"C'mon Sammy! Dad's coming home today!" Dean yelled over the murmur of the crowd, pulling his younger brother Sam along with him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sam yelled back smiling in excitement despite his brother's bossyness.

Once they reached the crowd around the main street the two brothers pushed and shoved their way to the the front to watch the survey corps parade by. A small beaten haunted parade of soldiers covered in bandages. the boy's smiles quickly left their faces at the sight but continued to watch, looking to see if their father was there. Finally a gruff looking man came riding up on horseback, his green cloak ragged and stained with dark red spots, he had bags under his eyes but looked otherwise fine.

"Dad! Dad, you made it! We're over here! Dad!" The two boys started shouting as soon as they caught sight of their father. John turned at their shouts and smiled at them and waved, then called.

"Meet me at the house, I still have work to do." And he continued down the street with the parade to their headquarters. The boys stopped their shouting and watched their father go. Sam looked disappointed at their father's lack of attention.

"Aw, Sammy, you know that's just how he is." Dean comforted. "Race you too the house!" and off he went racing down the streets and alleys

"Hey! No fair you have a head start!" Sam cried as he took off after his longer-legged brother as his shorter ones tried to keep up all the way to their house.

* * *

"Those boys of yours look like fine young men." A survey corps soldier commented coming up beside John.

"Yeah, they'll make good soldiers." John responded without much interest.

"Oh! They're joining the military? Why haven't they joined yet? They look to be the proper age."

"Dean is 17 and Sam is 12, they're starting their training this year, I tried to convince Dean to join earlier but he didn't want to leave Sam alone and insisted on going in together. Those boys have a bond like nothing I've ever seen." John explained.

"Their mother must be proud of them." The soldier commented again.

"Their mother died on a survey mission some years back." John said coldly and urged his horse ahead of the struck soldier beside him. The rest of the trek to headquarters was quiet.

* * *

The sun was well past halfway down the sky when the brothers were still waiting for their father's return from headquarters and his work. Neither of them were surprised and Dean's theory was proven right as the sun continued to slide across the sky. His dad went, with the other survey corps soldiers that survived, to the bar where they drown their grief and horrors in alcohol.

Dean was already cooking a stew, something easy that could simmer for a long time, and suggested to a depressed looking Sam that they take a walk while waiting for the stew to be ready and for dad to come back. Dean was willing to do everything to cheer Sam up, and he knew that the last thing Sam needed to see was their dad being the angry drunk he was. Thankfully Sam agreed, and they went out the door to walk along the wall, their favorite path for this time of day.

During the walk Sam spoke up, thankfully not about dad, but an old playful argument.

"You know, I can take care of myself in training, I don't need you to do it for me."

"You kidding? I can't just leave my baby brother to face that maniac in charge alone. besides, you love me." Dean argued grinning mischievously as he caught his brother's head in a lock and ruffled his brother's 'perfect' hair. This started a bout of wrestling that Dean would have won, if it wasn't for the explosion.

It was a massive earth-shaking boom that rolled across the entire enclosed district so strongly that it separated the brother's hold on eachother.

"What was that?" Dean asked aloud picking himself back to his feet and looking around, fully alert.

"Was that an earthquake? We've haven't had one in years." Sam asked, on some whim he looked directly at the sky above the wall's gate and saw a massive column of smoke rising into the sky. "Dean! Look!" he gasped, grabbing his brother and pointing furiously.

"Oh my God!" Dean said harshly, and both were frozen, watching. They had rocks in their stomachs and knew something bad was coming.

Then the hand appeared.

Followed by a head the size of a house that was all red, bare muscle and white tendons as it easily cleared the top of the wall with ease. Sam was blabbering about height of the wall and the obvious titan and how impossible it all was. Dean didn't wait, didn't speak, just grabbed Sam's shirt and ran. Sam didn't argue, and soon both were sprinting towards home.

Another thunderus shock went through the ground and knocked the running brothers down as the sound deafened them. Through the ringing that had taken hold of Dean's ears, he heard the telltale whistle of something flying through the air and threw himself over Sammy, keeping them down and braced themselves. Not a second after they heard explosions and crashes taking place all around them. A peek told Dean that giant boulders were flying through the air, with devastating consequences. A few seconds, that felt like an eternity, passed and the explosions stopped and Dean pulled them both up, shocked, but they didn't rest for long.

"Go! Run!" Dean commanded and they ran. Dean only spared a second to look back at where the massive titan had been and saw nothing but a wisp of smoke now. They ran past destroyed houses and panicked people, and scattered everywhere were the boulders and rocks that had rained down. They were made of the same stuff as the Wall. Sam saw it too.

"Dean… Something happened… to the Wall!" He huffed.

"We just need to get home and find Dad. He'll know what to do and what happened." Dean said dismissing anything else his brother might have said and kept running.

They arrived at their unscathed house without incident. They burst through the door and called for their father in huffing breaths. The house was empty. Dean cursed aloud.

"What should we do?" Sam asked. Dean only paused for a moment.

"The Inner Gate. whether something did or didn't happen to the Wall, we should go there." Dean said sounding like their father. "Just let me grab something first, stay here and keep an eye out." And he bounded further into the house leaving Sam by the window looking out into the mounting chaos of panicked people. Dean only took a minute and came back out with a sword, two knives and a length of rope with a hook at the end, wrapped at his waist. He handed one of the knives to Sam, who took it with a serious nod, and Dean kept the other.

They left the house and started making their way to the inner gate, they saw several others with the same idea and the brothers soon found themselves in a small group of people leaving their homes with nothing but the cloths on their backs. They all started to hear a consistent pounding through the earth that sounded distant but massive.

"Dean," Sam whispered, grabbing his brother's sleeve "That sounds like footsteps. Do you think…"

"Yeah, I know. the titans must have-" Dean didn't get a chance to finish before a woman in their group screamed at a titan a block away. It's head barely cleared the rooftops, and coming straight for them.

"RUN!" Dean yelled, they didn't have to be told twice. The entire group started to run down the street away from the now loping titan, it's feet slamming into the ground, gaining on them. Sam was suddenly pulled by his brother into an ally and pressed against the wall as the crowd and titan passed by. Dean then dragged Sam deeper in and away from the street, even as more screams and cries could be heard from the direction.

"Wait! We can't just leave them to die, we have to go back!" Sam protested, pulling against Dean's insistent tugs.

"What, and die with them?" Dean bit back, "You've heard Dad's stories we can't just walk up to it and kill it. I can't protect a whole group of people by myself, especially when i have to watch out for you." Dean turned back and started walking again, looking down. "You're my responsibility, not them. I'm sorry, Sam." Sam wanted to argue but he knew it would just pain Dean more so even if he felt bad for them he kept walking, holding Dean's hand.

They've only gone a block or so when the second titan showed up. It was a 4-3 meter class so it was unnoticeable until it was right on top of them. Before they could react the titan grabbed Sam in its iron grip and lifted him up.

"Dean!" "Sam!" They screamed for each other. Sam watched in horror as the titan's mouth opened and almost placed his head inside it but it was stopped by a hooked rope wrapped around its wrist. At the other end was a straining Dean, death grip on the rope, heels dug into the ground and a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Sam! Knife!" Dean yelled, straining even more as the titan pulled harder. wide-eyed and shaking Sam pulled the knife Dean had given him earlier from his belt and gripped it tight, but fear had Sam hesitating right under the titan's nose and an arm's reach from its mouth.

"Saamm! I can't...hold it!" Dean cried. Sam Plunged the knife into the titan's thumb holding him captive. The knife cut the whole thumb off and Sam was able to slip out. he fell the six feet to the ground and stumbled with a cry. Undeterred by its now missing thumb, it reached for Sam again with the other hand. In a flash Dean jumped in front of backpedaling Sam and cut the titan's whole hand off. The titan drew back in pain with a scream.

"Sam, the heel!" Dan yelled over the titan. As little as that was Sam understood and leaped around and behind the titan wielding the knife and cut the titan's tendon just above the heel. So that as soon as the titan went for a taunting Dean in front it fell flat on it's face, allowing Dean to cut the nape of its neck and kill it.

The two were heaving as they stumbled into each other's arms in a reassuring hug. Dean pushed off just enough to properly look at his baby brother, checking for injuries.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a rare show of worry that showed on his face.

"I'm fine, just my ankle. You?" Sam returned.

"Just peachy, now c'mon. Can you walk? We still have a long way to go." Dean's moment of warmth quickly returned to his usual cool sarcasm. Sam nodded, already tired, but when he tried to walk he couldn't help but limp and cringe with every step. Without a word Dean went over and helped Sam continue with one arms over each other's shoulders.

They were almost there when they heard the next titan coming up behind them. Knowing they couldn't run they ducked into a narrow alley only wide enough for one person where they'd be safe from any titan.

They were wrong.

A second titan came by on the other end and trapped the brothers in. Desperate to reach their human prey the titans reached their arms into the alley to grab them and even smash the building just to get in further. The brothers did their best to fend off the giant hands but failed in the end. Same was grabbed first, unable to dodge due to his ankle, and was dragged out screaming. Dean cried out for Sam but was caught by the other titan's hand in his distraction. They were fighting with everything they had to get out but they were unable to get free.

They were going to die.

Their lives were going to end like this. Pointlessly. Pathetically. they wouldn't even get a chance to go outside the walls, avenge their mother and follow their father's footsteps, they wouldn't be able to make something of themselves and advance humanity, wouldn't be able to save people. Like how they need saving right now.

The brothers looked at each other as they drew closer to the titan's mouths, tearing up and terrified their eyes were saying goodbye for the last time.

A whizzing sound cut the air just before the titan's spines were sliced open and the monsters slumped to the ground dead. As Sam and Dean were picking themselves up, soldiers started landing all around them and helped them stand. the first thing they did was wrap a hug around the other tightly, glad they were both alive after all. another soldier landed and marched up to the embracing brothers.

"Are you boys okay?" the man asked, gently. They looked up and saw their father.

"Dad." The breathed out, relieved to have found him, but didn't jump for joy as they briefly embraced him.

"I thought I taught you better than to trap yourselves and get eaten by titans." John scolded as soon as they separated. he signaled for one soldier to come up. "Bobby, I want you to escort my sons the rest of the way to the gate and join the guard there. And boys, stay alert, be prepared and Dean, look out for Sam. I'll see you when all this is over, inside the wall." John finished turning away without another word, Dean just nodded solemnly while Sam knew better than to protest even if he wanted to.

A few of the soldiers gave them sympathetic looks as they set out again and bobby, an old family friend, led the boys the rest of the way to the gate without incident. Once they were through the gate and joined the crowd getting on the evacuation boats, bobby left them to join the guard.

"Your father will be fine, he's too stubborn to die by anything. Now you boys take care of each other." Were his parting words. On the boat the brothers stood so close together their shoulders were constantly touching, assuring both that they were there and alive.

As the boat was done loading and the motor started overhead, pulling the boat upriver. Even over the sound of the engine the passengers could hear the screams of the panicked soldiers at the gate and the fast approaching heavy footfalls of a titan. a moment later the gate exploded and a titan appeared among the flying debris and dust, skidding to a halt with it's shoulders hunched.

"I-It rammed through the gate! How-?!" Sam stuttered, shocked. Dean just stared in horror. similar outcries came from the crowd, crying of despair, shock and fear. The people watched as the titan stood and roared in victory.

Over it all one lone voice could be heard,swearing revenge and annihilation to the titans. No one responded to the voice neither agreed or ridiculed it, but several envied such passion and purpose most were just trying to stay alive. The Winchester boys could be considered one of these people. Just trying to survive if for nothing than their brother; the only thing they would die for, but it's because of that they will fight, win and live.

* * *

 **AN: If you have any suggestions of where this could go I would love to hear some of your ideas because otherwise I'm stuck. Thank you so much! R &R pls!**


End file.
